Only The Beginning
by Feral Piper
Summary: Enjolras is weighted down by a ton of work, and Grantaire and Combeferre simply won't have it. The two drag Enjolras to a masquerade where he meets a girl, and soon begin's to question his thoughts. 25th anniversary cast, Enjolras/Oc. For halloween princess. cause she wouldn't stop bugging me till it was up


Enjolras stormed into the cafe ABC, balancing several books in his arms. A couple more could be seen in the book bag slung over his shoulder. He managed to get over to a table, dropping the pile of books with a loud bang and collapsing into a seat, rubbing his arms with a dark expression. He pulled a large book out of the pile and slammed it down in front of him, opening it and beginning to pour over the contents.

"Mon dieu Julien! All that work?" Combeferre asked, walking over with a shocked expression. Enjolras looked up and forced a small smile.

"Oui...Most of it is extra credit though." He said with a sheepish grin. Combeferre rolled his eyes, laughing. He turned around and looked around. An idea popped into the man's mind and he smirked, sitting down next to Enjolras.

"Grantaire and I are going to a party tonight...Would you like to come with us?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. Enjolras sighed, looking up at him.

"Honestly Claude? I have to get this done, and what would happen if I were seen?" Enjolras said, slightly worried. Grantaire walked up and clapped the youth's shoulder.

"That's the beauty of it Apollo! It's a masquerade! You wear a mask." The drunk said, smiling. Enjolras thought a moment, tapping his chin.

"I can't believe I'm doing this...but fine." He said, already regretting his words. Grantaire and Combeferre smiled high fiving. The two then paused, turning to Enjolras.

"You do have a mask, right?" Combe asked, raising an eyebrow. Enjolras shook his head, giving the student a _"What do you think?" _look. Combeferre smirked, whispering something to Grantaire, who nodded.

"Right then! We'll head out right now to grab our masks!" Combeferre exclaimed, grabbing Enjolras's wrist and hauling the man to his feet.

"But what about my work!" Enjolras protested, reaching back desperately.

"Leave it!" Grantaire said, "It'll be there when you get back!"

The three stood in a small Venetian mask shop, browsing around. Grantaire had picked up a jester's mask the covered the top half of his face, with feathers exploding out over the eyes. He smiled, tracing his fingers along the gold lines on the deep purple mask.

"Eh! Apollo, have you found anything yet?" Combeferre called over, picking up a mask that resembled the face of a cat. He slipped it on and adjusted the strings, making it sit perfectly. Enjolras looked over at the other two and sighed, shaking his head.

"How about this mask monsieur? It's very plain..." A woman said, handing Enjolras a plain white porcelain mask that covered the left side of his face. Enjolras paused, before trying on the mask and turning to face Combeferre and Grantaire.

"You look like a phantom!" Grantaire said, smiling.

"Which isn't a bad thing!" Combeferre said quickly, elbowing Grantaire in the ribs. Enjolras laughed, paying the woman and setting the mask into a box. The three Amies left the mask shop, agreeing to meet up in front of the cafe Musain.

Grantaire and Combeferre stood in front of the Cafe, muttering under their breaths. They wore clothing that matched their masks. No one would recognize them. Moments later, a man walked up in a black suit, a white mask covering the side of his face.

"Mon dieu...Enjolras, is that you?" Combeferre said, slightly aghast. The man nodded slowly, moving the mask to show the rest of his face.

"Oui..." He said with a laugh. Grantaire and Combeferre laughed, nodding their approval.

"Right, so shall we?" Grantaire asked, beginning to walk. The group set off for the richer part of Paris, talking as they walked.

Soon they arrived at their destination, the party already in full swing. Enjolras sighed, watching Combeferre and Grantaire pull their masks down with smiles. The trio walked in, sticking close together as they scanned the room. Grantaire made a mad dash for the booze, easily tearing free of Enjolras's half hearted attempt to stop him.

"Right then Apollo...Go, do things, talk to people." Combeferre said, disappearing into the crowd and leaving a baffled and slightly nervous Enjolras alone in the crowd. The student looked around, eyes wide. He sighed, walking off somewhere. He wandered around, getting pulled into the dancing several times, each time he made a hasty escape, eyes wide.

"Oh come on Apollo! Have some fun!" Grantaire called over, smiling. Enjolras rolled his eyes, making his way over to the drunk. Grantaire handed him a drink, smirking.

"What is it?" Enjolras asked, sniffing the drink tentatively. Grantaire smirked, tapping his nose and walking off. Enjolras moved to stop him, but sighed, downing the drink. He coughed, beginning to gag on the foul tasting liquid.

"Oh monsieur! Are you alright?" A voice said behind him. A young woman came up and rested a hand on his shoulder, worried written across her face. Enjolras coughed again, nodding. The young woman frowned, and then laughed. Enjolras tilted his head, as though asked. "_What's so funny?"_

"I'm sorry...It's just very few people have the guts to try father's home made brew." The girl explained, still laughing quietly. Enjolras stood, feeling slightly light-headed.

"Well, a friend forced it onto me; it was not something I'd do on my own time." Enjolras said with a laugh. The girl smiled, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

The girl wore white clothing to match her mask, which was just a simple white mask which glittered in the light. Her blue eyes shone beneath the mask, and her slightly curly brown hair was tied back. Enjolras caught himself staring, and quickly decided that it was the drink, not himself.

The girl paused, looking around for a moment. The band had begun to play again, and a smile lit up her face. She turned to Enjolras and beamed.

"Monsieur...I know I don't know you, but will you dance?" She asked blue eyes wide. Enjolras nodded, and before he knew what was going on, the girl had pulled him into the swirling mass of people. The girl laughed as they danced, her dress spinning out around her. Enjolras kept up surprisingly easily, matching her every step.

As the night wore on, Enjolras had forgotten about Combeferre and Grantaire. The girl was the only thing on his mind. The music began to slow, and couples darted for one another before starting to sway to the music. The girl looked shyly up at Enjolras, who nodded and smiled. As they danced, Enjolras realized something.

"I never got your name." He said quietly. The girl looked up with a slightly surprised expression.

"And I never got yours! I'm Sallee." She said with a shy smile.

"Julien." Enjolras said, not daring to use any of his other names. Sallee nodded, leaning against his chest. Enjolras stiffened, his eyes wide. He quickly shook it off and allowed the music to wash over him. The two danced the night away, and soon the sun could be seen peaking up over the buildings.

"So Julien...I guess this is farewell?" Sallee said with a sad expression. Enjolras tilted her chin so that she was looking up at him.

"Non madam...This is only the beginning." He said, before taking a deep breath and kissing her. Sallee jumped, before relaxing. At that moment, Grantaire and Combeferre came around the corner, clearly drunk. They stopped in their tracks and burst out laughing, causing both Enjolras and Sallee to jump.

"Well well Apollo! Never thought I'd see the day!" Grantaire slurred, still laughing. Enjolras rolled his eyes, throwing a stone at the drunk, who danced back and grabbed Combeferre.

"Come on mon amie! Let's leave him to his work; you know how he hates being interrupted." Grantaire teased, before both men disappeared around the corner. Enjolras sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm so sorry about that...They aren't usually..." He was cut off as Sallee jumped back into his arms, resuming the kiss.

"It's alright," She said when she broke away, "My friends wouldn't be much better." She finished with a small laugh. Enjolras smiled, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at the sky and frowned, before returning his gaze to Sallee.

"The sun..." He said, but she shushed him quickly.

"I know." She said sadly, looking down at her feet. Enjolras lifted her chin again, a faint smile on his face.

"Remember, this is only the beginning." He said, turning and walking off.

**TBC...?**

**Hey everybody! This Enjolras/Oc fic is for Halloween princess. She requested it awhile ago, and I never got around to it...But here it is! Hope ya'll like(d) it!**


End file.
